Undercover Miracle
by Billie1
Summary: An undercover assignment puts them in danger of life and future….. PLEASE R


Title: Undercover Miracle

Author: Billie Reid

E-mail:

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, they belong to Chris Carter and 1013 productions. I'm just borrowing them.

Summary: An undercover assignment puts them in danger of life and future….. PLEASE R&R

Dedication: Wrote this for a friend and I hope it's what she wanted.. LOL Also to all of those that helped with ideas.

Rating: PG-13 for violence

FBI Building

Washington DC

June 12th

11:53 am

Skinner was given a case where he needed someone to do an undercover job. It could last several days. He sat there in his office thinking of who would be prefect for the job. Thinking about it, he knew all of his agents where already on a case or out of town. Just then there was a knock at the door. "Come in." He said and looked up.

Kim, his secretary was opening the door and walking in. "Sorry to bother you sir, I was just wondering if you would like something for lunch?"

He looked at her and smiled. "Food does sound good right now."

"What would you like?" She asked, not leaving her spot from the doorway.

"How about a ham sub and some chips."

She nodded her head and then shut the door, going to call in their order.

Skinner looked back down at the case report, knowing this wouldn't wait for other agents to finish their other cases. Glancing at the door and picturing Kim sitting at her desk, he wondered if she'd help him. He buzzed her.

"Yes sir?" She said into the intercom.

"I was wondering, when our food gets here, would you eat in here with me? I would like to talk to you about something." He was nervous about asking her and he didn't know why.

"Sure thing sir." She said and smiled. He never asked her that before. Something must be going on, she thought.

A few minutes later their food showed up and she carried it all into his office, not even knocking this time.

Skinner seen she had her hands full and hurried over to help her. "You could have asked for help you know." He whispered to her as he was standing right in front of her.

"Thank you." She paused. "I thought I had it." She said as she let him take some of their food from her arms. She shivered when she felt his breath on her cheeks. He was so close to her.

"Any time." He walked over to his desk and sat their food down and waited for her to have a seat. "Thanks for eating with me."

"Your welcome, but you also said you needed to talk to me about something. What is it?" She said as she took a small bite of her sub.

"Oh, yes! Well, um…I don't know how to ask but um…"

"You've never been one to stutter sir. Out with it." She smiled.

He returned her smile. "Your right. Ok, well all my agents are busy and I have this case for a male and female agent to go undercover. It may last a few days maybe a few weeks."

"What's the case about?" She stopped him right there for now.

"Well, we would have to go to a bad part of town, try and bring down a biker gang. So it could get dangerous. But I promise not to let anything happen to you."

She thought about it as she ate her sub. She knew he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her and she liked that.

He didn't know what to think of the silence. He ate his sub and waited. This would be up to her.

Kim glanced at him, she doesn't normally get out of the office to do anything. "What kind of undercover case? The kind like Agents Mulder and Scully where on a few years ago where they where married or the other kind where we pose as someone else to get information?" She knew about cases, after all she typed them up and filed them away when they where done.

He smiled at her. "One where we pose as someone else to bring them down. We will need to pose as if we where a couple though. Most bikers have a girlfriend." Now he was nervous, would she be ok with that?

She nodded her head. "When do we leave for the case?"

His head shot up. "So you will do it?" He smiled.

"Yes." She replied as she took a sip of her drink.

Kim's House

5:00 P.M.

Fall's Church

A few hours later Skinner pulled up in front of Kim's house. Walking to the door, he knocked. He was dresses in a pair of black jeans, a white shirt and leather vest and wearing a bandana. He also had contacts in so he didn't have to wear his glasses.

Kim answered the door and looked at him. He looked different but in a good way. It kind of matched her she thought. She was wearing a short black leather skirt and a tight white tank top, with tall leather high heel boots. "This is a different side of you, I've never seen before. Looks good on you though." She said honestly.

He smiled as he looked her over. "Same with you. You look really good Kim."

"Thanks." She blushed.

Walter stepped forward and picked up her bags. "Ready?" He said to her.

She nodded and they left. Walking to his vehicle she smiled. He had a beat up truck with a bike on a trailer. Guess they would need that to pull off the case.

Outside DC

7:00 P.M.

The temporary place was kind of run down, but over all wasn't that bad. They both walked to the door, he had her bags with him. He unlocked the door and just before they could enter they heard a motorcycle, looking towards the road they could tell the guy on the bike was slowing down to look at them. She felt a little uneasy about all of this.

Walter could tell Kim was a little scared. He reached out and put his hand on her lower back. Pushing a little to get her inside.

Kim glanced at him and then walked in. "Thanks."

To be honest, he's been wanting to touch her some how since he picked her up. "Anytime. I said I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I meant that." He leaves her there while he walked back out to get the rest of their bags.

Kim walked around the place looking at everything. She had some work to do in here before she could get comfortable.

Walter returned and shit the door. Seeing Kim was looking around he sat down on the chair that was there. "So, what do you think?" He wanted to make sure she'd be ok with it.

"Well, I will need to do a few things. This place is a mess!" She walked over to him.

He laughed at the response.

"Sorry." She told him. "Mind if I borrow the truck and run to the store?"

"Not at all, let me drop the trailer." He stood and walked out side.

Kim grabbed their bags and walked up stairs looking for the bedrooms. She looked into every room as she passed them. The first was a good size bathroom. The next was a closet and the other two where bedrooms. One bigger then the other. She sat the bags down just inside. Not sure what Walter had in mind. Returning to the living room, she saw Walter.

"All done. Here are the keys." He said handing them to her. Pulling something out of his pocket he also handed it to her. "I want you to carry this with you everywhere you go. It's pepper spray."

She smiled at him and took both items. "Thank you. I put our bags in the bedroom. I'll be back soon."

"Be careful." He smiled as he sat back down in the chair.

She grabbed her purse and left, driving to the store she saw on the drive here. She went in and got some things, from cleaning supplies to groceries. Getting what she wanted, she paid for it and left. She saw a lot of people starring at her and she knew it was probably because of how she was dressed.

Walter was starting to get worried about Kim, it's been just over an hour since she left. Normally he wouldn't worry like this, but because of the neighborhood he did.

Kim pulled up in front of the house and turned the truck off, getting out she picked up a few bags and walked to the door. Just as she was about to grab the handle the door opened.

"HONEY! I've missed you!" He said to her, shocking the crap out of her.

"Um, sorry…. Sweetie!" She replied. He helped her get the things into the house.

It's been a just over a week when Walter was finally able to sent up a meeting with the leader of the biker gang. He had kind of wanted to take his time getting back into this. One, he wanted more time with Kim. He liked that they where finally starting to act normal around each other and getting to know each other. It was nice. Second, he didn't want to push to hard to get in and get them suspicious about him. He didn't want this all going wrong.

Joe's Bar

1:00 P.M.

The next day Walter left to meet up with the gang leader. As he entered the bar where he read that he hung out at he walked over to the bartender and ordered a beer. It's been awhile since he last had a drink. As he sat there he looked around. A few moments later someone walked over to him and sat down.

"Hey, am I supposed to meet with you?" The guy asked.

Walter turned and looked at him. "If your name is Chuck Ferrel then yes!" He told him.

"That's me. So, what's your name again?"

Walter looked at him. "Walter." He paused, knowing they would find out sooner or later who he really was or even Kim for that matter. "Skinner."

"Well, lets get to work then." Chuck said and stood up. Both Chuck and Walter left the bar and went to their headquarters. Which just happened to be down the street from where Walter and Kim where staying.

Meanwhile, Kim had cleaned the place up and got it looking like a real house. It gave her something to do. She decided to take a break, walking outside she sat on the steps and looked around.

A child was walking down the street when he saw a lady sitting on the steps. Walking over to her and gave her a small smile.

Kim didn't know what to think about this. She couldn't help but wonder where the child's parents where. It's unlikely for a child his age who couldn't be more then five years old to be a lone in a neighborhood like this. "Hi. My name is Kim." She said to him

"Hi. I'm Michael." He answered.

"Where are your parents at sweetie? Do they know your out and about?" She asked.

"They are dead." He said sadly.

"I'm sorry. Who's taking care of you?"

"My brother." He said as he continued looking at her.

"That's nice of him." She watched him. "Would you like a cookie?"

"YES!" He said happily.

"Ok, have a seat and I'll be right back." She said as she stood up and walked back into the house. A few minutes later she walked back out and sat down next to him. Handing him the cookie and watched him.

He took the cookie. "Thanks." He said and took it and ate it quickly.

"Slow down Michael. You're gonna choke if he eat like that!" She didn't want that to happen. "When was the last time you ate?"

"A few days ago." He answered.

"Would you like to stay for lunch? I was just getting ready to eat."

"Yes please." He told her.

"Well, where is your brother at? We'll go and make sure it's ok with him that you stay?"

"He's at work. Just down the street."

"Well, lets take a walk then shall we?" She stood up and stepping inside she grabbed her keys and locked the door, walking back out she took the boys hand and she let him lead the way.

Michael lead her down the street. Kim was a little nervous about this neighborhood but she stayed strong for Michael. Looking forward she saw a lot of bikes and took one guess that this was the headquarters for the biker gang her and Walter where investigating.

"He works here Michael?" Kim asked.

"Yes." He told her and walked up to the door and knocked on the door.

A moment later the door is opened and a guy looks at Kim. "Can I help you?" He said.

"Well, I'm here with Michael." She nodded down to the boy and then looked back at the biker.

"Oh.. Michael… come in, Jack's here." He said and stepped back, letting them enter. "YO! JACK! Your brothers here!"

Kim smiled. "Thanks." She stepped forward and glanced around as she waited for Michael. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a man walking towards her, looking over she was a little shocked.

"Hey baby!" Another man looking at her said and was also walking to her.

"BACK off man.. That's my old lady!" Walter said and walked up to her and kissed her, with a little force behind it showing others that she was his.

Kim looked towards the other voice. It was then she heard Walter and smiled. She was a little shocked when he kissed her but she returned it with more passion.

Walter was shocked when he felt Kim returning the kiss with more passion, he couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips. He had his hands on her, one on the back of her neck and the other on her hip.

Kim leaned into him as they kissed. She sighed and pulled back some, still staying in his arms. She smiled at him. "Wow! Haven't been gone that long honey!"

"I know, but I couldn't help it." He told her.

Kim glanced down at Michael who was talking to his brother. "Excuse me Walter." She said and walked over to them. "Hi, I'm Kim. I was just wondering if it'd be ok if Michael joined me for lunch." She watched him as he stood back up from kneeling in front of Michael.

Walter watched Kim, he couldn't help but wonder what she was doing. He knew he'd talk to her later about all of this. At least she'd know where he would be if he was out late.

Michael's brother looked at the woman in front of him. "Hi, I'm Jack." He said to her. Looking back down at Michael, he asked. "Do you want to have lunch with Kim?"

"YES! She's very nice Jack." He told him honestly.

"Ok. Be good though."

"If it helps.. Walter and I live just about eight houses down the street." Kim told him.

Jack nodded. "Thanks."

Kim looked down at Michael and smiled. "Lets get going." She said and walked back over to Walter. "Sorry, I'm gonna have lunch with another guy." She teased him.

Walter pouted some. "Oh.. You tease so well!"

She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her, kissing him. "And you like it!"

Walter couldn't help but blush over that one, returning the kiss. "You know me so well." He hugged her. "I'll see ya later when I get home."

Kim nodded and smiled, taking Michael's hand they left the headquarters and walked back to the house.

Getting back to the house she unlocked the door and then showed Michael around the house. "Would you like to watch some TV while I get lunch made?"

He nodded at her and smiled.

Kim turned the TV on and then headed for the kitchen. She was glad she went shopping the other day. Starting the stove she put on some water. She figured that macaroni and cheese with a bologna sandwich would fit the bill. While the water warmed up and started boiling she got the plates out and ready as well as their drinks. Glancing into the living room at Michael she couldn't help but smile. "So, what does your brother do there?" She wanted to know.

"He fixes the bikes and then., some times he's gone all night and OH he also teaches me to shoot guns!" He said with a smile on his face.

Kim's mouth dropped opened at that last statement. How and why would someone let a small child shoot guns? "Oh….?"

"Yeah, he said it'd be better if I was with him all day and night at work. Learning what he does. So that I will be able to do it sooner then him."

Kim stepped back into the kitchen and put the macaroni into the pan and then went back to the door. "How old are you Michael?" She wanted to know more then ever now.

"I'm four." He said to her and glanced over at the door.

If what she read in the reports where true, the biker gang was no place for a four year old. She knew that she needed to do anything and everything to take care of him. "How old is your brother?"

"Seventeen."

Kim nodded. At least he was answering her. Maybe that could be a way for her to get him out of this predicament he was in.

Lunch was ready and she and Michael sat down at the table and ate. Enjoying their company.

While over at headquarters, Chuck, Jack, Larry and Moe where giving Walter a hard time, saying that it was a very good thing that that lady was taken or they'd tap that ass more ways then one. Walter could hardly contain himself, he so wanted to knock them all out for even thinking that about Kim.

After talking about women for awhile after she had left they got down to business. They had a big deal getting ready to go down and their new shipment of guns and drugs where to be delivered in two days.

Chuck looked over at Jack. "Could you please not kill anyone this time. It was way to soon last time and you almost got caught! I don't need this right now. To lose my best man out there."

Jack looked at him and lowered his head. "Sorry, I promise I wont let it happen again."

"That's what I want to hear."

Jack had left the meeting for a moment to get everyone another beer. Handing one to everyone he opened his and took a drink.

Walter nodded his head and took it and opened it. Taking a drink he looked back over at Chuck who was still talking. Walter had also realized that this was his fifth drink and if he kept it up he'd be drunk. He didn't want to let the other know he was a wimp either.

"Now, Walter. I do need you to meet up with them tomorrow night. You'll be meeting out at Anacostia Park at one in the morning. A man will be there and you will give him the money for the shipment."

Walter nodded his head at him. "I can do that."

A few hours later Jack left. Walking to the house that Kim said Michael would be at. Knocking on the door he waited.

Kim stood up from the couch and looked at the sleeping child that was next to her. She walked over to the door and seeing it was Jack, Michael's brother she opened the door. "Hi, He's sleeping on the couch but you can come in and get him." She told him.

Jack looked at her. "Um, I ….was wondering. I don't know you but um.. Do you mind if he stayed here for tonight? I have….things to do tonight."

Kim looked over at Michael and then back to Jack. "Yeah, that wont be a problem at all. When ever you need something or want me to watch him just ask. I'll do it." She told him honestly, knowing that if she was watching him he wouldn't be put into danger.

"Thanks." Jack said and left. He didn't say another word, just left.

Kim stood there watching him walk away. She didn't really know what she'd do but she knew it was keeping Michael safe. Shutting the door she walked over to the couch and knelled down. "Michael?" She said softly.

Michael stirred a little. "Huh?"

"Hi sleepy. Um…your brother asked if you could stay here tonight so lets get you into bed?"

He nodded but didn't make a move to get up.

Kim smiled and picked him up. Walking up stairs and into the extra bedroom, to which she was glad they now had she carried him in and laid him on the bed. Kim walked to her room and grabbed one of her old t-shirts. Knowing it'd be big on him but still fit him with out it being that big. She walked back in and sat on the bed. "Michael, lets get you out of those clothes shall we? You'll sleep much better." She smiled and helped him sit up. He was half asleep so there for she did all the work for him. Once the shirt was on she gave him a small hug. "Good night Michael, if you need anything… my room is right across the hall ok?" She said and tucked him into bed.

Michael nodded and smiled at her. "night." He said as sleepy and fell back to sleep.

Kim got up and turned the lights off, leaving the door open she walked into her bedroom and got ready for bed herself. After all it was after ten. She was worried about Walter but knew that he should be home soon. She changed and washed up, climbing into bed she closed her eyes and thought about the days events. Soon she was asleep.

Kim was woken by a scream and she sat up, taking a moment to remember where she was she then remembered Michael, she was about ready to get out of bed when he ran and jumped on the bed. "Michael? What's wrong?" She asked as he hung on to her. He was shivering so bad. "Shhhh…it's ok Michael, it was just a bad dream." She tried her best at claiming him down. Rubbing his back she leaned back and rested against the headboard.

She glanced over at the clock and saw it was almost two in the morning and Walter wasn't even back yet. She was really starting to get worried about him now. She hoped he'd be ok. Right now she was more worried about the little man on her lap. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked.

Michael shock his head no and just held onto her.

"Ok, um….do you want to go back in and go to sleep?" She asked.

"NO!" He said and didn't look at her.

"Ok, well why don't we both lay here and go back to sleep?"

It was then she felt him nod in agreement. She smiled and then moved over so he could lay next to her as they went back to sleep. She was laying on her side facing him and covered him up.

She had just dozed back off when she heard foot steps. She laid there listening and as they got closer she heard a loud thud and then "SHIT!" whispered loudly. That voice was Walter's. He was home. Looking over at the clock it now read 2:30am. He was in the bedroom and she could hear him, he was taking his shirt and pants off and pulling back the sheets, climbing into bed he moved over to her and put his arm around her and pulled her back to him. "Mmmm….god I love you so much Kim…." He kissed her neck.

"Shhh…WALTER!" She said more in a whisper as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"What I wouldn't give to have you right now!" He said.

"Walter… I said shhhh." She said it again.

"Why?" He let his hand move across her belly and hip.

"Michael is sleeping." She said and watched his face. "But…." She leaned more into him and kissed him. "Rain check.. But first.. Go brush your teeth.. You smell like beer." She giggled.

She felt him remove his hand from her belly and then slide out of bed. She smiled and listened as he went into the bathroom and turned the water on and doing what she told him to.

Soon he was back and in the same place he was last time. Hand on her belly and right up next to her. She sighed and leaned back against him. "Night." he told her and kissed her neck.

"Night." She told him and smiled as this situation felt right. Almost like they where a family.

Morning came and as she stretched she glanced over and smiled at Walter who was still asleep. She looked over to the other side of the bed and Michael wasn't there. It was then she heard the TV was on and he must be watching cartoons. She slide out of bed, letting Walter sleep. She put on her slippers and them looked at Walter. Stepping forward some she saw something. She pulled the blanket back and saw a tattoo on his chest. She never knew he had a tattoo. Thinking back to the report file she knew it was the same tattoo from the gang. Why would he have a tattoo from the gang? It wasn't new that she could tell. It was kind of faded which meant he's had it for awhile.

He moved some and she hoped she didn't wake him up, he'd had a late night plus he probably had a hang over. She covered him back up and went down stairs to the kitchen, saying good morning to Michael as she passed. He smiled at her and said it back.

Soon breakfast was made and she put a plate on the table. "Michael, come in and eat."

A moment later he walked in and Kim helped him onto the chair. "I'm going to take this up for Walter. I'll be back in awhile." She smiled and grabbed the tray and walked back up stairs to the bedroom. Walking over to the bed she sat the tray down and reached out and touched his face. "Morning sleepy head.. I made some breakfast. Get up and eat."

Walter stirred and smiled as he felt her touch him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. "Morning…" He closed his eyes as the light shining through the window was very bright for him.

Kim walked over and shut the curtains for him. "Better?" She asked as she returned to the bed.

"Thank you." He said and sat up on the bed.

"Your welcome." She told him and then put the tray on his lap. She bit her lip as she saw the tattoo again. She couldn't help it, this time she reached out and touched it.

Walter was shocked and glanced down. He then looked her in the eyes, not sure what to say about this.

"Why do you have the same tattoo that …." She paused and whispered this part so Michael wouldn't hear her. "The biker gang has?" She asked.

Walter knew he couldn't lie to her. "Long story short." He took a hold of her hand. "When I was eighteen I used to be in that gang. I was only there for about two years tops. It was bad. I didn't know how bad at first. So when this came across my desk… I kind of had to do this. It's up to me to do it."

Kim kept a hold of his hand. "So, your telling me not all your agents where busy?"

"No.. Mulder would have probably jumped at this one." He sighed. "but this is my fight more or less. And I'm sorry I dragged you into it."

"It's ok.. I'm now in this too.. For Michael's sake. He was telling me a lot of things last night. His parents are dead. His brother takes care of him who is only seventeen and that his brother teaches him to shoot guns.. And he's only four Walter."

Walter didn't know what to say to that. "Which one is his brother?" He asked as he started to eat the breakfast Kim made.

"Jack." She told him.

"Jack…the short one?"

"Yes."

"Oh god!" He said after he swallowed his food.

"What?" She was worried now.

"He killed someone a few days ago. That's one reason the FBI got involved."

"Oh god! No…..we can't let Michael get dragged into this."

"I know.. We wont.. I promise you that." He said to her and took another bite. As he looked at her some of what went on last night came back to him. "Um…did anything happen last night? Between us?"

Kim smiled. "No.. Michael was here.. And I wouldn't have let it happen anyways."

"Oh…" He didn't look at her at that point.

"Besides.. You where to drunk and if we where to do something.. You'll remember it!" She teased him

Walter about chocked on that one and looked at her. "OH.. That a promise?"

Kim laughed at him. "You bet it is!" She went to stand up and was stopped when she felt his hand on her arm and a slight pull on it. She looked down at him.

"Come here…" He smiled at her.

She leaned down closer to him to see what he wanted.

He reached up and touched her cheek and then pulled her head down and kissed her.

Kim smiled into it and returned the kiss and moaned into it.

"Kim?" They both pulled back and looked towards the door way to see Michael standing there.

"Michael, come here…..This is Walter. My boyfriend. Walter.. This is Michael." She smiled as she picked Michael up and sat him on her lap as she sat on the bed.

Michael looked at him for a moment and then smiled. "Hi."

"Well hello there. You're the one that had lunch with my girlfriend yesterday? Your not trying to steal her from me are you?" He smiled at him as he teased.

Michael laughed. "No! She's nice and I was hungry." He paused. "Your silly!"

"Well thank you." Walter smiled as he looked at Kim holding Michael on her lap.

"I'm going to take Michael shopping today and get him some clothes and a few things." She looked at Michael. "Why don't you go and wash up and we'll get going." She put him down and he smiled at her.

"Nice meeting you Walter." He said and ran to the bathroom down the hall.

She glanced up at Walter with a questioned look on her face. Wondering if it'll be ok with him.

"Go, have fun. Um.. I do need to talk to you though. I don't know when I will be in again tonight."

"Another night drinking with the guys?" She asked.

"No, Um.. Sorry about that. Something big is going down and I was given a job to do tonight at one and lets just hope everything goes well."

"Do you need help?" She asked wanting to be there for him like she said she would before they started the case a few days ago.

"Just be here for me when I get home?" He smiled and sat the tray on the other side of the bed. He hugged her and pulled her down onto him. Holding her for awhile. He liked the feel of her in his arms.

She returned the hug and laid there for a moment enjoying the feel of his body next to hers. "I will always be here… just please.. Be careful. Is anyone going with you? What about evidence? Tape or video?" She knew they needed the evidence to close the case soon.

He sighed and rubbed her back as he held her. "I know we need to get that but I'm going alone and I don't want to risk it."

She nodded her head. "You better come home.. I'll make it worth your while!" She kissed his chest.

"God…. I will cancel this thing and stay here all day if you keep this up!" He moaned out.

She laughed and did it again.

"KIM! I'm ready!" Michael called out from the door way.

She looked over at him and smiled, glancing back at Walter she gave him a small smile. "Well, I guess I need to get dressed too." She got off of Walter and stood there. "Why don't you go watch some more cartoons and I'll be ready in about ten minutes ok?" She said to Michael.

Michael nodded and ran down to the living room.

Kim walked over to the closet and pulled out some clothes. She laid them out on the bed and stood there and stripped in front of Walter, giving him a small show. More of a pre-view of what will to come. As she took off her t-shirt she wore to bed last night, she threw it at Walter. She smiled and then put on a bra. She then put on a tank top, still watching Walter as he stared at her. She then pulled on a short pair of shorts. She still wanted to put on the cover that they where really with the biker gang, even if she was just taking Michael shopping for some clothes.

"God.. You look great.. Wish it lasted longer." He smiled at her and slid out of bed and walked over to her. There was no way he could hide how she made him react.

She smiled at seeing evidence of just that act of stripping and getting re-dressed. "Well, why don't you go take a cold shower.." She smiled. "And get ready for your day. If there's something I can do tonight with their plans. Let me know." She kissed him. She thought for a moment as she was putting on her shoes. "Let me make a call.. I think I know what we can use to get the evidence." She said and picked up her cell phone and called her friend at the FBI. "Hi Monica.. I need a favor. I need a really small camera and voice recorder. Something that doesn't look like either and that I can put onto a motorcycle." She paused.

"Kim, what have you gotten yourself into?" Monica asked.

"Walter and I are on a case and we need something where we can get evidence with out people knowing and I need it like yesterday!" Kim glanced at Walter who was sitting next to her.

"Ok, yeah I can get you one." She answered.

"GREAT! Um, have it shipped to 581 Oakwood street in Anaocostia. Have an agent deliver it as if he where UPS or FED EX. I'll be back around one. But no later then that." Kim glanced at Walter. "Ok, I'm going with you. Make sure everything goes alright. And I'm not taking no for an answer." She reached out and took a hold of his hand.

Walter looked at her and sighed but nodded at her. "Gonna need a babysitter then."

"Oh, one more favor Monica?"

"Only one more Kim." She teased and laughed. "What can I do for you now?"

"Baby sit for me? Long story I will tell you later. Just please?" Kim begged.

"Alright."

"Ok, I'll drop him off at five. Thank you so much."

"Anytime. Just be careful." Monica told her and then got off the phone and started getting everything ready that Kim asked for.

Kim hug up the phone and turned to Walter. "Ok, I'll be home about 12:30 and the package should be here around one. I'll help set it all up and then we can eat and enjoy the day. I'll then take Michael over to Monica's and then come home and we'll start this plan. You can fill me in on it all. But I am going with you."

"When you get home. I will teach you to shoot a gun. We'll keep them in the bike pouch but we're not going in without them."

Kim nodded, knowing now that this could be bad.

"Get going so you can get what you need for Michael."

Kim smiled and stood up, leaned down she kissed him. She then walked down to the living room. "Ready Michael?"

Michael jumped up and smiled at her. "YES!"

Hours later Kim and Michael returned to the house. Kim bought Michael three pairs of clothes some under clothes and socks as well as pajamas. Also couldn't forget about a tooth brush, that will come in handy.

Walking into the house she sat the bags down. She was glad they ate lunch at the small restaurant in town because Michael was tired. "Lets take a nap. I'm beat!" she told him and smiled.

"I'm not tired though!" He whined and yawned at the same time.

"Ok, Lets watch some TV then." She smiled at him and walked over to the couch and took her shoes off before laying on the couch.

Michael walked over to her and smiled. "Can I lay here too?" He asked.

Kim moved over some to make room for him and he laid down next to her. She put her arm around him so he wouldn't fall off. It didn't take long before he was asleep and she laid there watching TV. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and she carefully moved Michael so she could get up. Walking to the door she peered out and saw a UPS guy standing there with a box. She smiled and opened the door. "HI. " She said to him.

"Hi, Ms Cook?" He asked.

"That's me."

"I have a package for you. Just sign here please." He said and held out a clipboard.

Kim took it and signed it like he asked. She didn't even really look at what she was signing, didn't think it matter to be honest with you. He then handed the package to her and she smiled at him. "Thank you. Have a good day." She told him and then shut the door. Turning around she saw Walter walking down the steps. "Hey." She smiled.

He walked over to her and kissed her. "Hey yourself." He hugged her and then looked down at the package.

"Lets get this hooked up." Kim said and they walked out to the backyard. They spent a few hours hooking up the camera and voice recorder to the bike. Walter had also shown Kim how to aim and shoot a gun with out really shooting it. Be hard to explain to the cops if someone where to call them. They put the guns in the side bags and got it all ready.

Walter had sat down on the chair on the small deck outback and was holding Kim in his lap. Talking to her and making her laugh.

Michael had woken up to find Kim not on the couch with him, yawning he got up and looked around for her. Walking by the backdoor he saw them out there. Opening the door he walked out to them. Yawning as he stepped in front of them.

Kim smiled at seeing Michael. "Well, you had a good nap didn't you?" She asked as she picked him up and sat him on her lap.

"Yeah." He said all sleepy.

"You ready for super?" She asked them both.

"I'm starving." Walter said and tickled Michael.

Michael laughs and squirms in Kim's arms.

"Ok, first.. Michael.. Tonight Walter and I are going out and a friend of ours said she'll watch you for the night. Will that be ok?" she was worried about asking him.

Michael frowned as he looked at Kim. "I don't want to be with anyone else." He said all sad.

"I know buddy, but it's important and I'll pick you up first thing in the morning. I promise."

Michael looked at Kim and then to Walter.

"She's right, we'll pick you up first thing in the morning." Walter added.

Anacostia Park

Washington DC area

12:58pm

That night, after Kim had dropped off Michael at Monica's, her and Walter left for the meeting. Chuck had given him the money and he was on his way to Anacostia Park for the plan to be put into action. He didn't know what to expect, all he knew was he had to be prepared for anything. As he stood there waiting he glanced at his watch and saw it was a little before one. He should be here soon. He looked over at Kim and hope she would keep an eye out.

Walter could see that a man was walking towards him and he just looked around waiting to see if it was the man he was to meet.

"Hey, you got it?" The man said to him

"Yeah, I got it. Do you have it?" Walter asked him.

"Um…." He glanced over at the lady standing there near the bike. "Weren't we supposed to come alone?" The guy said to Walter.

"When does anyone come alone?"

"Good point." He glanced around, eying his own men that where out of sight from Walter.

Walter looked towards him and then off to one area of the park. He knew better then to even just show up with one agent, and that being Kim. He needed other agents.

Kim was standing there watching this whole thing playing out when she saw someone moving in from the left side. A second glance in the dark she realized it was Agent Lundholm. What was he thinking, she thought. He was supposed to stay put.

She tried not to let the man Walter was talking to know she noticed anything. When she turned she tripped over the peg of the bike, the next thing she knew shots where being fired. She reached into the side bag and pulled out one of the guns. Turning she looked for Walter who was rushing over to her and also grabbing a gun himself. She glanced up at Agent Lundholm and saw him calling in for more backup that shoots where fired.

"Stay low." Walter said as he headed back out.

She covered him and then turned her back to see what was going on behind her.

Walter glanced over at Kim and then looked around at everyone. It was then he saw a guy aiming at Kim. "NO!" He screamed and jumped in front of him. Taking a bullet to his shoulder.

Kim heard Walter scream and turned back around. It was then she saw Walter flying through the air and then taking a bullet. "WALTER!" She said and ran to him, not carrying what all was going on around them.

Agent Lundholm took cue and aimed at the guy and fired, taking him out.

When Kim got to Walter she sat on the ground holding him to her, putting pressure on the wound and trying to stop the bleeding. "Why?" She asked through tears that where falling down her face.

"To…save…you." He said looking up at her.

"Thank you.. But now it's you who is hurt." She wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I'll be ok…" He told her.

Shoots where still being heard and she refused to move from where she was. She wanted to take care of Walter. The bullets where so close she could hear them buzz by her head if they where close enough. Just them one hit her arm. "OH!" She said and looked at her arm. She could see blood spilling from it.

"Did you just get hit?" Walter asked all worried.

"Flesh wound, it's ok." She told him even though it hurt like hell.

Just then you could hear sirens and see the lights. The shooting had stopped at that point. Looking around she saw Agents jumping out of their cars with guns drawn and screaming. "FBI…FREEZE!" Looking at the agents she was glad that Agent's Mulder, Scully, Doggett, Reid, Kelly, and Lowry had all shown up for backup.

Agent Scully ran over to Kim and Walter. "Sir, are you ok?" She asked as she checked the wound.

"I'm bleeding.. Does it look like I'm ok?" He snapped, not really meaning to.

"WALTER!" Kim said to him and glanced at Scully.

"Sorry Agent Scully. Just hurts a lot." He said to her.

"It's ok sir. Um.. you may need surgery though." She told him. Scully then glanced at Kim. "Your hit too." She reached up and looked at her wound.

"Flesh wound I'm sure." Kim replied.

"Just want to get it checked out." Scully said as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and called 911.

Washington DC General Hospital

6:02 am

Hours later Kim was already checked out and bandaged up and waiting in the waiting room on news from Walter. She couldn't believe this all went down like this. She couldn't help but blame herself though. It was her fault that the shooting took place.

Agent Scully walked out to the waiting room and over to Kim. "How you doing Kim?" She asked.

"Worried, how's he doing Dana?"

"Well, he's got a few stitches. We recovered the bullet. No serious injury other then that. He'll be fine."

"Thank god!" Kim said and couldn't help but start to cry.

Dana moved closer to her and put her arm around her. "He's fine Kim."

"I know, but this is all my fault!"

"How's it your fault?" Dana asked.

"If I hadn't had tripped over the peg of the bike and fell the shooting would never had happened."

"It was an accident Kim, not your fault. And there where a lot of people there I'm sure it was a set up."

Kim looked at her. "How many people died or got shoot?"

Scully pulled out her note pad that she had the names of. "We where able to find names on just a few of them. Some we have no clue who they are. Some got away." She paused. "Jack Morris was killed….Moe Zalinsky was injured and in the ICU."

"Jack Morris?" Kim asked all worried now.

"Yeah."

"How old was he?" Kim bit her lip waiting for an answer.

"Um…17." she said after checking her notes.

"oh god!" More tears where coming to her eyes now. She couldn't believe this.

"Kim….what is it?"

"Jack, that's Michael's brother. Michael now has no one. I don't even know why Jack was there. He wasn't supposed to be."

"Who's Michael?" Dana asked all weird. Knowing already Kim is way to attached to this case.

"Monica's babysitting for me. She has him. I was supposed to pick him up first thing this morning." She looked at her watch. "Can I see Walter now?" She needed to see him.

"Yeah, I'll show you to his room." Dana stood up and walked down the hall way to his room with Kim staying right next to her. "Just so you know, he's probably sleeping from the meds they gave him for the pain and the surgery."

"Ok." Kim watched as Dana opened the door and she then walked forward and over to the bed, sitting on the edge she took his hand into hers and just cried. She stayed that way for a long time.

Monica had went right to the hospital once John had told her what happened. She took Michael with her because he wouldn't stop crying and screaming for Kim.

The nurse had told Monica where Walter's room was and she thanked her and headed in that direction. She knocked lightly on the door and opened it.

Kim looked up and saw Monica standing there and then Michael as he ran to her.

Kim leaned down and hugged him. "Hey now, shhh…" It hurt her arm but she picked him up and sat back down on the bed.

Michael hugged her and wouldn't let go.

Monica looked at Walter and then at her. "I'm sorry I brought him. He heard John telling me about it and wouldn't stop screaming." She felt bad about it but knew this would help him.

"No worries, thank you. Um…" She pulled back some and looked at Michael. "I do need to tell you something." Kim said trying to figure out just how to do it.

Monica stepped forward. "John told me and I think that's what he heard."

Kim looked at Monica and then back at Michael. "Is that true sweetie?"

"Yes, I know about…Jack.." He said between tears.

Kim hugged him to her again and rubbed his back. "I'm sorry." She rocked him to help calm him down.

"Is Walter ok?" Michael asked looked down at him.

"Yeah, he's sleeping."

"What's wrong with him?" He was interested.

"He was shoot. And he's sleeping from the pain meds the doctors gave him."

"oh…did you get hurt too?" He looked up at her.

"Flesh wound. I'm ok." She said and kissed the top of his head.

Just then Walter stirred and reached his hand out for her. He had been listening and knew her voice and that she was there with him.

Kim smiled at that and took a hold of his hand.

"I thought I heard you." He whispered.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." She smiled and leaned forward and kissed his hand.

Monica took that as her cue to step out of the room and give them some time to talk.

Walter opened his eyes and looked at her, who was holding Michael. "Hey there buddy." He smiled at him.

"Hi Walter." Michael said to him, still not really letting go of Kim.

They spend the next hour talking, when he fell sleep Kim sat down in the chair with Michael and they also fell asleep.

Monica had left when she saw them. Knowing everything would be ok right now.

Kim's House

July 23rd

1:30 PM

A few days later Walter was released to go home and Kim told him he'd be staying at her place with him so she can keep an eye on him and take care of him. He wasn't supposed to go back to work for a few weeks, the doctor wanted his arm to heal more before doing anything horrendous.

Kim had talked to a social worker and Michael was now a ward of the state. He'd be staying in an orphanage until he'd be placed in a home. Kim had dropped him off that morning, before taking Walter home.

Making sure Walter was comfortable and set she sat down on the bed next to him and they watched TV and had something to eat. He had pulled her over to him with his good arm and held her to him. "You ok Kim? You've been quite."

"Yeah, I guess so." She said.

"What's up?"

"Just trying to figure things out."

"Like what?"

"Well, for starts, what's between us, and second, what will happen with Michael."

"Well, as for us, I'd like to think we're a couple. I do love you Kim. I have for a long time. Granted this case went a little off but it did put us together. I don't want that to change. For second, didn't the social worker tell you she'd keep you informed?"

Kim smiled at this and sighed some. He at least felt the same way she did. That was good. "Yeah, but I am still worried." She looked at him and smiled. "I love you too." She leaned forward and kissed him. She pulled back and then straddled him, smiling down at him as she leaned forward and kissed him again. She felt his hand rest on her hip as he moaned into the kiss and deepened it.

Walter was shocked at this sudden change with her but he wasn't going to complain. "God, You start this I'm not going to be able to stop." He said to her as he reached up and brushed her cheek.

"Who says I'm gonna want to stop?" She smiled and kissed him again as she ran her hands down over his chest.

After a while of quality time together they both laid there holding each other. Walter pulled the covers up over them and wrapped his arm around her and held her to him, rubbing her back and soothing her. "I love you." I said to her and closed his eyes as he started to come back down to earth.

Kim smiled and kissed his chest. "I love you too." She then sat back up and looked at him. She slowly got up off of him and moaned when she felt him slid out of her. She laid down on the bed next to him. "I could so go to sleep now."

"Me too sweetie." He looked over at the clock. "It is almost midnight. We should get some sleep. I'm sure we can do more of this tomorrow!" He kissed her head.

She couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, we'll need to rest for that!" She then reached over and turned the light out and slid down onto the bed more.

Walter moved over to her and held her to him. "Night baby."

"Night." She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

A few hours later the phone rang, reaching over she answered it and yawned. "Hello?" She said in a sleepy voice.

Walter laid there and listened to Kim on the phone, it almost seemed like he was at his place. Mulder and or Scully seemed to always call at some point in the middle of the night.

"Ms Cook?" The lady on the phone asked.

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Ms Prissel. The social worker that is handling Michael's case. I'm sorry about calling at this late hour."

Kim sat up and got worried., turning on the light. "What's wrong?"

Walter looked up at her. She had that worried sound in her voice.

"Well, about an hour after you left, Michael started screaming and yelling for you. He hasn't stopped. Hasn't ate or slept. I was just wondering if by chance that maybe you could take him until we can get him placed?" Ms Prissel asked.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Kim told her and hung up the phone. She glanced over at Walter.

"What's going on Kim?" He asked.

"It's Michael, he hasn't stopped crying and screaming. Ms Prissel wanted to know if I could take him until they place him. I'm gonna go pick him up." She said as she slid out of bed and got dressed. "You may want to at least put on boxers or something." She smiled at him. "Do you need a pain pill or something before I leave?" She asked pulling her shirt over her head.

"I'm fine. Just be careful and I'll be here when you get back." She smiled and kissed him. "Ok, I'll be back soon." She said and left the house.

Annie's Place for Lost Children

Washington DC

July 24th

2:35 am

It was about ten minutes before she was pulling up in front of the orphanage. Walking to the door Ms Prissel meet her at the door. "Ms Cook, please, come in." She said to her and Kim walked right in. Kim looked at her. "Where is he?" She asked.

"Follow the screaming?" She said and then pointed down the hall way, turning she walked ahead of Kim to the room where Michael was in. Opening the door she let Kim walk in first.

"Michael?" Kim asked as she walked into the room and saw Michael sitting on the couch.

Michael stopped crying and looked towards Kim, seeing it was really her, he ran to her and hugged her.

"Shhh… it's ok." Kim said to him as she returned the hug.

"You… left me." He said to her.

"I know. I'm sorry." She said to him and picked him up.

Michael wrapped his arms around her.

Kim looked over at Ms Prissel. "How long do you want me to keep him?"

"Could be a few months or more." She told her honestly.

"Ok, need anything, you know where to find me." Kim said and rubbed Michael's back. "Lets get you home and into bed." A few minutes later she was pulling up in front of her house. She walked around and opened the door, pulling Michael out of the car she locked it up and walked to the house, again locking the house she carried Michael up stairs. She knew she didn't have anything ready for him.

Walter was walking out of the spear bedroom when Kim was walking up the stairs. "Hey, I have the bed ready for him." He told her and smiled.

Kim smiled and kissed Walter. "Thank you so much." She walked into the bedroom and over to the bed. She was reaching down to pull the blanket back when she saw Walter's hand doing just that, glancing up at him she couldn't help but smile. She carefully laid Michael down on the bed. It shocked her that once Michael was in her arms he had fallen asleep. Coving him up, she kissed his head and turned the lights out. Taking Walters hand she pulled him back to bed. "Aren't you supposed to take it easy?"

"Says my lover from a few hours ago!" He teased her and got into bed, pulling her to him as they covered up and fell asleep.

The next few days went by normal as can be. Eating and watching TV like a family. Kim taking care of both Michael and Walter and making sure his shoulder was healing just fine.

Walter was sitting in the chair watching Michael as he played on the floor with a few toys. He glanced over at Kim who was cleaning up the kitchen. He realized at that moment that he seemed out of place here with them. He stood up and walked over to Kim. "Can we talk?" He asked her.

"Sure. You ok?" She asked as she glanced over at Michael and then headed towards the bedroom so it's out of range of Michael hearing them.

Walter sat on the edge of the bed and turned to face her. "Yeah, but um… watching you and Michael over the past few days, not hearing from the social worker and all. I do need to go back to work. I think I'm going to head back to my place. I'm sure I need to clean it up some since I haven't been there in about a month." He said as he held her hand.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Kim was a little worried.

"God, no. I love you Kim. I just think right now we should, I don't know, slow down some. See what happens. I'm sure it's already confused Michael since we're in a new house and not at the one when he first came into our lives. And besides, with how we got together, it would be a change. It may be good. I mean tardiness makes the heart grow fonder."

"Are you sure you're going to be ok doing things on your own? I mean your shoulder isn't completely healed."

"I will manage." He reached up and touched her cheek. "Just remember, I'm only 5 minutes away."

Kim didn't know what to say, she just stared at him.

Walter sighed and stood up, walking over to the closet he pulled out his bag and started putting his things into it. He could tell that he had hurt her and he didn't want to do that. He just wanted to give her some time with Michael and to get her bearings. When he was done he walked over to her. "I'll call you tonight. I do love you." He said and kissed her. Feeling her kiss back he smiled, know she wasn't that hurt. He then walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. He walked over to Michael. "Hey buddy." He said and kneeled down in front of him.

"Hi Walter." He said as he looked up at him. He noticed he had his bag with him. "Are we going somewhere?"

"No Michael, Your going to stay here with Kim. I'm going to head back to my own place. Give you two some time alone."

"Your not leaving because of me are you?" He asked all worried.

"NO! Don't ever thing that. Ok?" Walter pulled him into a hug.

"Ok, will you come back though?" He returned the hug.

"Ok course. I just wont be sleeping here. I wont be here as much as I have been."

"Who's going to read to be at night?" He frowned.

"Kim is able to read. I'm sure she'll do it." He smiled. "If not, I'll read to you then go home. How's that sound? We'll give this a try first. Take care of her and I will talk to you later." Walter grabbed his bag and stood up, smiling down at Michael he turned and headed for the door, glancing at the stairs he saw Kim standing there. He didn't say anything to her, didn't want to drag this out. He turned and left the house.

Kim had been standing there the whole time listening to Walter and Michael talk. This will probably really confuse Michael later. If not already. She watched as Walter left her house. She so wanted to scream out in frustration, wondering what she could have done to prevent this from happening. Shrugging her shoulders she stepped forward and looked at Michael who was just sitting there now not doing anything. "Want to go shopping?" She asked.

He nodded and stood up. That day Kim bought everything from clothes to toys to games and pretty much anything and everything he wanted. When they got home they decorated his room.

Walter had gotten home and done a few things to get his place back into order. It didn't really take as long as he thought it would have. Sitting there on his chair he realized he already missed Kim and Michael. He sighed and went into his bedroom and laid down.

It's been a week since Walter went back to his place. It was now that he knew he couldn't live with out Kim. He had stopped at a jewelry store after work that day and bought a really nice ring. Smiling he went home and thought of how he wanted to do this. He called Kim that night.

"Hello?" She said as she answered her phone.

"Hey beautiful." He replied.

"Walter, how are you doing?" She asked.

"I've missed you."

"I miss you too." She smiled.

"I was wondering, do you want to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"I'd love to. I'll ask Monica to watch Michael again. I'm sure she'd be able to."

"Great. I will see you then sweetie."

"Night."

Kim hug up the phone and then called Monica right away.

"Hello?" Monica said into the phone.

"Hi Monica, It's Kim. I was just wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"What will it be this time Kim?" Monica teased.

"Could you watch Michael tomorrow night for me?"

"I didn't realize you still had him."

"Yeah well the social worker asked if I could keep him until they could place him. And well Walter asked me out to dinner tomorrow night." She told her.

"Sure, just bring him over. Hope you have a good time."

"Thanks Monica."

"Your welcome."

Kim went and made sure Michael was asleep in bed and turned in herself.

The next night Kim dropped Michael off at Monica's house and then went back home and waited for Walter to pick her up. She didn't have to wait that long.

The Starlight Room

July 27th

8:00 PM

They arrived at the restaurant and placed their order. Walter reached over and took a hold of her hand, smiling at her. "You look very nice tonight."

Kim blushed and smiled at him. "Thanks.. You look great too."

He smiled. The night was going very well and the food was served. "Before we start eating, there's something I want to do." He said.

Kim looked at him, wondering what he's talking about.

Walter slid his chair back and stood up, pulling a small box out of his pants pocket he stepped closer to Kim and kneeled down on one knee in front of her, taking her hand in his. "Kim, I love you with all my heart. I can't live with out you. Will you Marry Me?" He asked as he let go of her hand and opened the box and held it out to her.

Kim had turned in her seat and was staring down at him, shocked about what was happening to her. She has a big smile on her face when she hear Walter say those words. She gasped and looked from him down to the ring in the box. It was beautiful. "Walter…..yes.. Yes I will marry you!" She said and leaned forward and hugged him, pulling back some and kissing him.

Walter was thrilled that she had said yes. He returned the hug and then deepened the kiss. When they stopped kissing he pulled the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger.

It was then at that point that they could hear clapping and as they looked around they noticed everyone was watching them and all had smiles on their faces.

After dinner they went back to her place. Kim had called and asked Monica if Michael could stay there until morning. That tonight was special and she was spending the night with Walter.

Monica was a little confused until Kim had told her what just happened. Monica was thrilled and was happy to watch Michael.

The next morning both Walter and Kim went and picked Michael up from Monica's. They couldn't hide their smiling faces for to long. Michael was so happy to see Walter that he ran and gave him a hug as soon as he saw him. Kim paid Monica and the three of them went back to her place. They sat Michael down and told him that they where getting married. Michael was so happy he was jumping up and down.

The more time Kim spent with Michael the more she knew what she needed to do. Walter was on a small case just out side of town, that night when she called Walter she wanted to talk to him about something. She picked up the phone and called him as she laid in bed. She had already put Michael to bed an hour ago.

"Hey baby." Walter said into the phone when he picked up.

"Hi." She smiled. She liked hearing that from him.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"Good, even though I miss you and I have a headache, been thinking to much."

"I miss you too Kim, and what have you been thinking about?"

"Michael."

"What about him? Is he ok?"

She giggled some. "He's fine, besides the night mares. But um, I've been thinking. I've been taking care of him for almost two months, while we where on that case and now. I don't think I could let him go stay with another family. I think of him as my family." She paused a moment. "What would you think if I put in my application to adopt him?"

He took a deep breath and thought about it for a moment before answering her. "I think you have a very good chance. He adores you. I think they would take that into consideration. What ever you decide I will support you." He told her honestly.

"He adores you too Walter. But I mean if we are getting married this needs to be ok with you too. Because if I do adopt him. He'll be our son. Not just mine. So you have to please tell me what you think about this."

Walter was silent on the other end for a moment, thinking about all of this. "I guess you are right. I love you both so much and it only seems right that we do this."

"So, we'll do this? Try and make a family for him and us?" Kim was smiling now.

"Yes. Lets. I am going to head to bed I will be home tomorrow sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too Walter. Night."

"Night."

Morning came and Kim got Michael dressed and ready. She had a big day planned for them. She went and got the application to adopt Michael ,he got a little scared when he saw the orphanage, he about cried. "It's ok Michael, I'm not taking you back. I'm just picking something up ok?" She said to him. When he got out of the car she picked him up as she walked inside.

"Hi, is Ms. Prissel here?" Kim asked the lady at the desk.

"Yes she is one moment." She lady called back to her office and told her there was someone up front that would like to speak to her.

"She's waiting for you, go on back." The lady told Kim.

"Thank you." Kim nodded her head and walked back to the room she sent her to. Knocking on the door she opened it up and walked in. "Hi Ms. Prissel." Kim said as she sat down in the chair and moved Michael so he was sitting on her lap.

"Ms. Cook. What can I do for you?"

"Well, new things have accrued in my life and some changes. I'd also like an application to adopt Michael." Kim told her with a smile on her face.

Michael smiled and hugged Kim.

Kim returned the hug and continued looking at Ms. Prissel.

"Oh, um.. What kind of changes?"

"Well, A few weeks ago Walter and I got engaged."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks." Kim said to her. "We talked about it and we'd both like to adopt him."

"I see, we'll your going to have to fill out the paper work. I have someone else that would like to adopt him too. So in a month I will be calling you all in for an interview." Ms. Prissel told her.

"Oh…ok." She glanced at Michael and he looked confused.

"Here, both you and Walter will need to fill it out. Bring it back in as soon as it's done so when we have the interview we know what to ask." She handed a pile of papers to Kim. "I'll see you soon."

Kim took the papers and both her and Michael left. She couldn't believe this. When all she wanted was for everything to go smooth, things where now changing for the worse. She wished she knew who also wanted Michael. She put Michael in the back seat and buckled him in.

"I want to live with you and Walter." He told her.

"I know buddy. We want that too." She tried her hardest to smile at him but the sadness was there. Shutting the door and getting In the front, she drove to the FBI. Walter was back home and working today and she needed to speak with him. She couldn't wait until tonight. "Want to go see Walter at work?" She glanced in the rearview mirror at him.

"YES!" He said happily.

"Good."

FBI Building

Washington DC

11:45 am

A few minutes later she was pulling into the parking garage of the FBI and parking in her parking spot. She was glad she had her ID with her. She got out and walked round and helped Michael out. Taking his hand she walked to the door and into the building. She smiled at the guard and put her purse in the bin as well as her keys and any change she had. "Do you have anything in your pockets Michael?"

He looked at her. "No"

"Ok. Now, these wont hurt, you just walk through. Just like this." She walked through and showed him.

Michael watched her as she walked through and he then waited a moment and then followed her.

"Very good." She smiled and picked up her belongings and took his hand yet again. Looking at the guards she smiled. "Have a good day."

"You too Ms. Cook." They said in return.

"When will I see Walter?" Michael asked, getting excited about seeing him.

"Soon, very soon." Kim smiled as they got on the elevator. "Want to push the button?"

"Which one?" He looked up at her.

"Number four." She watched him.

"This one?" He pointed to a button.

"Very good, push it." She smiled. After he pushed the button he walked over to her and leaned his head on her hip. She put her arm around him. When the elevator same to a stop and the doors opened she took his hand and they walked out and into a hall way. She walked towards their office and when she walked in she saw a temp sitting at her desk. "Hi Amy."

"Kim? Hey, you coming back to work?" She asked, not leaving the desk.

"I'm hoping by next week."

"That's good."

"Is Mr. Skinner back from his case yet?"

Amy looked at her and then the little boy. "Yes, just got back about thirty minutes ago. Do you have an appointment with him?" She asked.

"No, but um, can you tell him his fiancé is here?" Kim asked.

Amy looked at her and smiled. She picked up the phone and buzzed Mr. Skinner. "Sorry to bother you sir, but there's a lady here claiming to be your fiancé."

Kim smiled as she watched Amy talk into the phone. There's was a loud thud that could be heard from the office.

"Sir?" Amy asked.

Just then the door was opened and he was standing there, shocked to see Kim in front of him at work none the less. He took two big steps and pulled her into a hug. "Missed you." He whispered to her.

She wrapped her arms around him and smiled. "Missed you too."

He pulled back from the hug and looked down at Michael. "Hey there big guy!" He picked him up.

"WALTER!" Michael said and laughed as Walter picked him up.

Walter smiled. "Come on in, we'll talk in there." He looked over at Amy. "Please hold my calls." He said and walked into his office.

Kim walked into his office and then turned and looked at him. He was shutting the door behind them. Kim walked over to the couch and sat down.

Walter followed her and sat down, sitting Michael down on his lap. "What's wrong Kim?" He asked, knowing something was wrong.

Kim looked at Michael. "Why don't you go over and watch some TV ok sweetie?"

Michael nodded and walked over and turned the TV on and sat down in front of it.

Kim looked back at Walter. "Someone else put in their application to adopt Michael." She frowned.

Walter looked at her, sad as well. "Did they say who?"

"No." She sighed.

"Well, I'm sure we have a better chance at getting him then anyone else. We're planning on getting married, he has his own room and we both love him and are taking care of him. We read to him and everything." He took a hold of her hand.

She looked over at Michael and then back to Walter. "He started crying when I pulled up in front of the orphanage. He thought I was taking him back. I told him I'd never do that. Then when we left and got into the car, he looked at me and told me he wanted to live with you and me." She smiled at that one.

"I'm sure they will talk to both of us plus the other applicants as well as Michael. Lets try not to worry about it. But if it comes down to it I will fight for him." He hugged her yet again.

"Me too." She took a deep breath and relaxed into his arms. "Sorry we came here. I just couldn't wait to talk to you about it tonight. Plus Michael wanted to see you." She kissed him, to which he returned it.

The night both Walter and Kim filled out the paper work and signed it. They also set a date for the wedding. It'd take place four months from now. The following day Kim took the papers back to Ms. Prissel and thanked her for her time.

Kim's House

Sept 2nd

2:00 pm

It's been just over a month now and Kim had gotten a phone call from Ms. Prissel, telling her that a their appointment would be for the following week to talk about placement for Michael. That both Walter and Kim where to show up to answer questions, as well as Michael. Since last month Walter has moved in with Kim. Full time. They had made a nice place to live. Kim hasn't felt good the past few days, she's been throwing up and tired. Walter has made sure that she got plenty of rest. Taking care of Michael while she was sick.

Walter went in to check on Kim who was still laying down. "Kim, are you sure your ok?" He asked as he sat down on the bed next to her.

Kim was laying on her side and she looked up at him. "I hope so. It goes in cycles. I will feel ok and then all of a sudden I get sick and rush to the bathroom. Only to lose everything I had eaten."

He reaches down and pushes some of her hair away from her face. "Can I get you anything?" He asked.

"I hate being in bed all day. I just want to be better. Maybe if I get up and do something I'll feel a little bit better." She looked up at him as she slowly sat up in bed.

"Only if you promise that if you don't feel good you will lay back down. Deal?" He smiled at her.

"Promise." She got out of bed and got her clothes. "I'm going to take a shower first. That should be a good start."

"Need help?" He asked in a teasing manner.

"Maybe later." She kissed him on the cheek and headed for the bathroom.

Walter went back down stairs to the living room where Michael was. "Kim will be joining us soon."

Michael smiled at him. "She feeling better?" He asked.

Walter couldn't help but smile. He was a very sweet boy. "Some. Watch TV I'll make us some lunch."

Thirty minutes later Kim comes down the stairs all clean and feeling a little better. Walking over to the couch she sits down.

Michael turns and smiled at her and walks over and sits next to her. Laying his head on her lap.

Kim smiles and combs his hair with her fingers. "Miss me?" She asked.

Michael laughed and looked up at her. "Yes. Even though you've been here.. It's not the same when you don't feel good. Walter loves playing trucks with me though."

Kim glances over at the kitchen where Walter is and smiles. picturing it. "Well, today is going to be a light day. I'm still not great. But am better then before. Maybe we can play a video game or watch a movie."

"Sounds like fun!" He smiled and continued laying there.

The day went by smoothly, playing some games and watching movies. The three of them hung out in the living room and enjoyed the day. Kim had left twice, throwing up very little but only to return back to the living room, hoping not to spoil Michael's day of fun.

Kim's House

Sept 9th

10:29am

The following week Kim still wasn't feeling any better but she couldn't afford to miss this meeting with Ms. Prissel. As she was getting ready for the appointment she rushed to the bathroom and threw up yet again. Maybe after the meeting she'd go see her doctor. It shouldn't last this long whatever it was.

Walter was right behind her as she rushed to the bathroom. Holding her hair out of the way he rubbed her back. "Man, if everyday didn't have mornings you would be a lot better."

Kim turned her head right around to look at him, shock taking in. "What did you just say?"

Walter looked at her. "I said if everyday didn't have mornings, you would be a lot better… I mean I know you throw up a few times a day but most of it is in the mornings."

Kim stood up and walked to the bedroom, pulling out a calendar. Looking over it she then glanced over at Walter. "I think I may know why I'm sick."

Walter was puzzled to say the least. "What's that?" He asked.

"Well, It's been a few months since we first made love…." She paused as she looked at him. "I'm late." She waited for him to think of it.

He just looked at her trying to figure out what she wasn't telling him. "Late for what?" He looked at his watch. "The meeting isn't for three more hours."

Kim laughed at him. "That's not what I mean Walter." She stepped forward and took a hold of his hand. "I'm late….. There's a chance I'm pregnant."

He looked at her with a big smile on his face. "Pregnant? REALLY!" He asked as he hugged her.

Kim laughed and hugged him back. "Well, we don't know for sure yet. But it would explain the throwing up. We'll make an appointment to find out for sure."

He pulled back from the hug and kissed her. "I love you so much Kim!" He kissed her again.

"I love you too." She returned the kiss.

Michael was standing at the door way when they started kissing. "EWWWWW!" He said with a smile on his face.

Walter and Kim both looked towards the door, laughing at him. Kim spoke first. "Come here Michael."

Michael walked to them.

Kim kneeled down in front of him. "We'll find out for sure later, but we think I'm pregnant."

Michael looked at her. "You mean your going to have a baby?"

"Yes." Walter said kneeling down too.

Michael got a big smile on his face. "YAY!"

Kim smiled at him. "Wasn't expecting that reply." She said glancing at Walter.

Michael leaned forward and hugged Kim.

Kim returned the hug and then pulled back and looked at him. "You do remember what today is right?"

Michael nodded at her. "Yes, the lady is going to ask me questions and I'll be placed in a home. Either here with you or with someone else." He frowned.

Kim nodded. "That's right. When Ms. Prissel asks you a question, answer it truthfully."

Michael nodded. He wanted to stay with Kim and Walter but he knew it was not up to him.

Kim didn't tell Michael anything on what to tell the lady. She knew that would be bad. She figured that it would be best if it came from him when she asked a question. She stood up and looked at him. "Are you about ready?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Good, why don't you go and wait for us in the living room. We'll be done in just a moment." Kim said and watched as he left the room. It was then she turned and hugged Walter.

Walter hugged her back and looked down at her. "What's wrong baby?"

"I'm afraid of what will happen to him later. Rather he be placed with us or someone else. I….. I don't know Walter." She was close to tears.

"Kim, just don't think about it. Think positive. That's all we can do at this point honey." He rubbed her back.

Kim looked up at him and smiled. "Guess either way, we will be a family."

He smiled and rested his hand on her belly. "True."

Kim looked at him. "You ok with this? I mean we didn't really talk about having kids. And now, we may get two at one time."

"I'm more then thrilled. I love kids and I love you. Only makes since to have everything I love at the same time and with the same person." He smiled.

Annie's Place for Lost Children

1:20 pm

They got ready and left. Having a good lunch before going to their meeting. Walter parked the car and then the three of them walked into the building and let the lady know they where there for the meeting at one. The lady told them to place have a seat and they will call them when they where ready.

Walter took a seat next to Kim and Michael sat on Kim's lap.

Meanwhile Ms. Prissel is in her office talking to the other applicant about adopting Michael. The meeting was doing well, although there was something about this man that Ms. Prissel wasn't sure about. He seemed, how would you put it? To staged, like he had another reason for adopting Michael. "Thank you for your time Mr. Ferrel. I will get a hold of you with my answer."

"Thank you for your time Ms. Prissel." He stood up and shaking her hand, he turned and then walked out of her office. As he got towards the front the saw Walter Skinner sitting there with his girlfriend, if that really was his girlfriend. But what puzzled him was that Michael was with them. He hurried and walked passed them before they could see him. They where to busy playing and talking with Michael. They looked happy. But it was Walter's fault he lost some good men that night. It was only right for him to get Michael, start over in building up new members.

A few minutes later they where called back. Entering the office Ms. Prissel asked that Michael be taken over to the play room so she could talk to them for awhile with out him there. When Michael left the room Ms. Prissel turned to them. "Hi. Sorry about that. We like to interview the adults and kids separately." She told them as she opened up their file. "I see here in the file that your engaged to be married. Is that true?"

Both Kim and Walter smiled. Kim replied first. "Yes it is." She showed her the ring, proving it to her.

"Wow, nice ring. What did that happen?"

"Before we even thought about adopting Michael."

Ms. Prissel nodded her head and wrote a note. "How long have you two been together?"

Walter glanced at her and then answered this one. "Well, we've known each other for almost eight years. We just recently started dating about three almost four months ago. Over the eight years I've been to scared to ask her out but figured I wouldn't know if I didn't ask. Then we kicked it off. I love her and I would do anything for her. I realized that I didn't think I could live without her in my life so I asked her to marry me. When she said yes…. I was THRILLED!" He said with a big smile on his face.

Ms Prissel smiled and again wrote down a note. "What kind of arrangements would you make to make sure Michael was safe and well educated?"

"Well, he's been having nightmares and I've been going through the phone book looking for a good child philologist so we can help him with it. Michael is almost five and if we do get him, I'll enroll him into pre-school. Walter and I both read to him every night as it is. My spare room at home I made into his bedroom. He has a bed, dresser, clothes, toys, books, some educated games so he'll be able to learn as he plays them."

"I see you both work for the FBI. That's a very highly dangerous job. What would you do so nothing would happen to Michael?"

"Well, for one. I'm only a secretary. For two, I'd do anything in my power to keep him safe. Even if I have to quit my job to do it."

Nodding she looked at Walter for his reply to that one.

"Well, normally I don't go out on assignments. I'm an Assistant Director. An office job more or less. I over view my agents cases and make sure they are safe. Only once in a while do I go out on a case."

"I see here that you both where on assignment when you found Michael."

"Yes we where. That was because…" Walter glanced at Kim knowing Ms Prissel would find out anyways. "I only took that case because when I was eighteen I was in that same gang. I was there for a year. It wasn't until after I got out and into the Marines that I learned how made it was to be a part of it. I knew that they could trust me so I could bring them down sooner. I only asked Kim to join me because I didn't think of anyone else as my girlfriend. No one else would pull it off. It was the first and only case Kim has ever been on."

"If it wasn't for me being with him on that case, we wouldn't have found Michael and taken him from that predicament. He's a young child. He doesn't need to go through anymore pain. I mean he's already lost his parents and his brother was also just killed."

Ms. Prissel nodded again and looked up. "Who would be taking care of Michael while both of you where at work?"

Kim was holding Walter's hand during the questioning. "My sister, Patricia Pregent would help us out. She only lives a few blocks over from me."

Walter smiled at her. He had heard of her but hasn't meet her yet. He couldn't wait to.

Kim continued. "The FBI also has a daycare center. Plus he'll be starting school soon and if my sister can't watch him after work, he can stay at the day care until I'm out of work."

Ms. Prissel smiled at her. "Sounds like you both have everything set up and planned out. How many rooms does your house have?"

"Well, besides the normal kitchen, living room and two bathrooms. I have a master bedroom and two other rooms. Both are pretty good size and one right now is Michael's. We also have a back yard, plenty of room for Michael to play outside."

"Sounds really nice, would you care if I stopped by later today and have a look at it?" Ms. Prissel asked.

Walter nodded. "Not at all."

"I'll be there around five then. Right now I would like to talk to Michael, so if you two wouldn't mind, waiting out in the waiting room again?" She asked.

"Thank you for your time." Kim said standing up and holding her hand out to shake it.

Ms. Prissel smiled and shook her hand. "Anytime. Thank you."

"We'll see you tonight." Walter said following Kim out the door after shaking her hand as well. Sitting back down in the waiting room Kim was getting nervous.

Ms. Prissel walked out to the play room and asked Michael to join him in her office. Smiling at him she waited for him to put his toys away and then walk towards her and stop in front of her. "Good after noon Ms. Prissel." Michael said to her.

Ms. Prissel smiled. "Good after noon to you too Michael. Come on in. I would like to ask you a few questions." She said to him as she lead him to her office. "Please have a seat in the chair." She said and shut the door behind them. She walked around to her seat and pulled out the file again.

"So, Michael, how do you like staying with Kim and Walter?"

"I love it." He said with a smile on his face.

"How do they treat you? Are they nice to you?"

"They play games with me and read to me at night. They make me read to them too some times. I don't know all the words but they help me with them. I think they just want me to read to them at night so they can sleep." He nodded.

"Oh yeah? What kind of games?" Ms. Prissel asked.

He thought about it for a moment. "Memory, Go fish, Candy land are a few of the board games. Then I don't know the name of it but it's a video game for the Wii.. It's with Elmo. I always WIN too!" He smiled.

"That's very good. What's the book you read?" She wrote notes down.

"Pooh.. I think it's something about Winnie the Pooh."

Ms. Prissel nodded and made another note. "Where do you sleep?"

"In my bedroom. Sometimes I have nightmares and I go in and ask Kim if I can sleep with them. But when I get up in the morning I'm always back in my bed." He shrugged his shoulders.

"What kind of nightmares?" She asked.

"I don't know all of it, just that it's scary." He told her.

"What kind of food do they feed you?"

"Peas, corn, pasta, soup, fruit… I love strawberries! Sometimes… we have pizza. I never had pizza before but it's good. I like that too. But we don't have it often. " He says, not really tell her everything since it's a long list.

"It all sounds good." She wrote another note and smiled. "If you want you can go back out to Kim and Walter. I'll be over tonight to have a look at the house. I'll then make my decision. Thanks for talking to me today Michael."

"Your welcome Ms. Prissel." He slid off the chair and left the office. He walked back to where Kim and Walter where at.

Kim had her head rested on Walter's shoulder when Michael came out of the office.

Walter saw Michael first. "All done Michael?"

"Yes." He told them as they stood up and Kim took a hold of Michael's hand just as Ms. Prissel walked out to them.

"I'll be over at five. I'll then make my decision. Have a good day." She told them and smiled at seeing how Kim and Walter where with Michael.

"Thank you. We'll see you then." Kim said and the three of them turned and left the office. "So, Michael what would you like to do today?"

Michael looked up at her and smiled. "Something fun!"

"Lets go to the Zoo then. See some animals." She smiled and glanced at Walter who only nodded at her.

The spent the whole after noon at the Zoo, checking out all the different kinds of animals and reading what they where and where they came from. Michael's favorite animal was the polar bears. Kim liked the monkeys and Walter went with the big gorilla's.

Kim's House

4:45 pm

After a few hours they returned home and Kim started cooking dinner, making enough for Ms. Prissel if she wanted some.

Walter walked up to her while she was in the kitchen, putting his arms around her he rested his head on her shoulder. "How are you feeling sweetie?"

She smiled and leaned back against him, putting her hands over top his. "I'm ok. Just nervous about what Ms. Prissel will think. Thanks for helping me straighten up."

"Anytime and besides, I'm sure I helped make it a mess."

Kim laughed. "Yeah, well, I'll get over it as long as you help me pick it up. I normally do a pretty good job at keeping it clean. Except for when I'm sick. When I don't feel good I don't want to do anything but sleep." She sighed.

"And I'm sorry about that." He kissed her neck. "That's probably my fault too." He teased.

"And you better help clean it up when it gets here." She turned in his arms and was now facing him. "Lets not mention anything until we know for sure. I'd hate to ruin it."

He pulled her into a hug and whispered to her. "I love you." He pulled back and leaned forward and kissed her.

She smiled as she returned the kiss. "I love you too."

"You need any help?" He asked.

"Um, want to set the table for me?" She asked as she turned out of his arms and went back to cooking the steaks and potatoes.

Walter grabbed the plates and silverware and headed over to the table. Placing them out at each seat. He walked back in and grabbed the napkins and salt and pepper. Also placing them on the table he went back into the kitchen and helped her with the last minute things. "What else do you need?"

"Mind make up the salad?"

"Not at all." He said and pulled out the lettuce and chopped it up and then put it into a big bowl. He then pulled out some tomatoes and cut those up. Putting those in the salad he also put in black olives and cheese. "Anything else you want in the salad?" He asked.

She looked over at it and smiled. "Looks good." She said as she was just finishing up. There was a knock at the door and Walter looked over at her. "I'll get it." He said.

"I GOT IT!" Michael said as he got up from the couch and ran towards the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Walter said as he caught him and picked him up, laughing. "What is it we say before we open the door?"

Michael was laughing and then looked at him. "Oh yeah….Who is it?"

"It's Ms. Prissel." She said on the other side of the door.

Michael looked at Walter. "I know her!" He smiled and Walter put him down as he opened the door. "Come on in."

Ms. Prissel smiled and walked on in. "Thank you."

"We are just about to have dinner. Please join us?" Walter asked her.

"I probably wont be staying to long. But thank you." She told him.

"I know you want to have a look around. Go a head. If you have any questions just ask. We'll be right here." Walter said as she went back to the kitchen.

Ms. Prissel smiled and looked at Michael. "So, where's your room?" She asked.

"Up stairs. Come on I'll show you!" He said happily and lead the way to his room. As he got to his room he turned on the light and went to his bed, bouncing some on it as he sat down. "This is my bed." He told her.

She walked in and looked around. He had a lot of stuff considering he was only to stay here for awhile until he was placed. Kim does really take care of him. She wanted him to be comfortable and it shows. "Nice room." She looked around at all the toys he had put away and clothes in the closet and dresser. Books on the shelf and a few cartoon movies near the small TV. "You watch a lot of TV?" She asked.

"Some. Not much. Guess what we did today!" He said to her.

"What did you do?" She asked with a smile on her face. He seemed really happy.

"We went to the Zoo and looked at all the animals. I like the polar bears. I like animals. I can't wait to go again!" He smiled the whole time he told her about the Zoo.

"I like the Zoo too. I like the zebras." She told him. "So, where is Kim and Walter's room?" She asked, wanting to know how far away it was from his room.

"Just down the hall." He left the room and walked down three doors. "Right here."

She nodded at him. "Ok. Thanks." She glanced inside but didn't go in. All the beds where made and everything was clean and in order. Kim does a really good job. She smiled to herself. "Mind if I ask you a few more questions?"

"No." He told her as they returned back to his room. They both took a seat on his bed.

"Do you like living here?"

"Yes."

"Do you want them to be your parents?" She asked.

"More then anything."

"What if I told you…to go tell your parents you're here to stay?" She said with a smile on her face. She did really like these two better then Mr. Ferrel.

His eyes went wide and he looked at her. "Really? I can stay? They're my new parents!" He asked all excited.

"Yes Michael. I think they really do take good care of you and I think it would be a good idea if you stayed with them. Now go tell them. I'll let you do the honors." She smiled and stood up. He took one more look at her and then ran down the stairs. "MOM! DAD!" He said as he ran down to them.

Kim was worried and rounded the corner and looked at him. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"MOM! She said I can stay!" He went to her and hugged her.

Kim was shocked at first when she realized what he had just called her. She had tears in her eyes as she looked at Walter. She hugged him. "Michael, that's great!" She kissed his head.

Michael looked over at Walter. "Dad! I can stay."

Walter leaned forward and hugged them both. "That's great. I love you both." He said with them in his arms.

Ms. Prissel was walking down the stairs, smiling at them as she watched. "Congratulations you two. I just need you guys to sign the papers and make it legal." She said as she walked over to the table and pulled out the papers from her briefcase.

Walter picked Michael up and was holding him. Kim was the first to sign the papers. She then handed the pen to him and he did the same.

"I'll send over a copy of this for you guys to keep. Michael will have Walter's last name that way when you two finally do get married it'll all match. I'll talk to you all later. Bye Skinner family." She smiled and put the papers back in her briefcase and left their house.

Kim had tears in her eyes as Ms. Prissel left the house. Walter put his arms around Kim again, who was holding Michael now. Everything was coming into place. They where a family and will always be a family. Only soon will it be getting bigger.


End file.
